


Artwork for 'The Long Trick' by Fiorenza_a

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: For reasons which are crystal clear to Doyle, and about as clear as mud to Bodie, Doyle does a moonlight flit. Estranged from CI5, Doyle sets about dismantling his life, eradicating everything Raymond Doyle had ever been - or had ever aspired to be. Only when it appears there is nothing left of his old oppo, does a chance encounter give Bodie any clue as to why.





	Artwork for 'The Long Trick' by Fiorenza_a

**Author's Note:**

> It was a great pleasure to contribute some artwork to Fiorenza_a's beautifully written story 'The Long Trick'.
> 
> Many thanks to her and my fellow artist, the extremely talented GiseeRouchon for such an enjoyable challenge.
> 
> There are two versions of each picture, a classic view and a modern one depending on your preference. I hope you like them!

 Classic Views

 

 

_What little colour was left drained_  
_from Doyle’s features, and he looked_  
_as if he might throw up on the spot._

 

 

 

 

 

 _"What do you see_  
_when you look in the mirror,_  
_Bodie?" obfuscated Doyle irritably_  
_"And don’t give me all that guff about_  
_being irresistible, I don’t give a damn._  
_What do you see?"_

 

 

 

 

_“Once you’re dead, why would_  
_you give a damn about_ _how you got there?_  
_Only, thing is, Bodie – I_ _’m the one who cares._  
_Me, because if I didn’t, if I didn’t…"_

 

 

 

 

_"Look, let’s get out of here._  
_Find a pub somewhere,_  
_drown our sorrows."_

  

 

 

 

_“I’m in no mood to play games,_  
_Bodie"  warned Cowley "Doyle’s not only a_  
_valuable asset, he’s a vulnerable one."_

 

 

 

 

___ _

_The last known sighting of Ray Doyle._

 

 

 

 

_Cocooned in their metal box the rain,_  
_curtaining them from the outside world,_  
_Bodie had talked unselfconsciously, assuming_  
_Doyle would listen without judgement._

 

 

 

 

 

 _With Bodie he didn’t have to be the man he aspired to be,_  
_with Bodie he was free to be the man he was_

 

 

 

 

___ _

_‘Never gonna survive like this’_  
_Doyle berated himself, as the pain_  
_of Bodie’s absence bit deeper_

 

 

 

 

_An intrusive vision_  
_of the heavily pregnant_  
_and abruptly widowed_  
_June Cook filled his head_

 

 

 

 

__

_Bodie would come to terms with it_  
_eventually, but Bodie never understood betrayal._  
_It would always be a tender wound._

 

 

 

 

 

_His instincts never let him down._  
_They’d kept him going through the_  
_dark days in uniform and_  
_the eager, wary days in CI5_

 

 

 

 

_Doyle,_  
_with his hair blowing in the breeze,_  
_driving an open topped sports car_

 

 

 

_He had lost some weight and gained_  
_a beard, the swings and roundabouts of life,_  
_but he was finally satisfied with his lot._

 

 

 

 

 _“Yeah" said Bodie, stretching comfortably_  
_“But days like this, makes you wonder if you’re doing the right thing."_

 

 

 

 

_“Don’t ever get old, Bodie"_  
_said Cowley._  
_“You wouldn’t like it a bit."_

 

 

 

 

_Like a couple of magnets,_  
_they were never more than an argument away_  
_from being pulled back together_

 

 

 

 

 Contemporary Views 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
